The Greatest Gift Of All
by Azuyami
Summary: Finally having their own bodies, Krad takes revenge to kill Dark. Successfully capturing Dark and with him unable to get away, he takes joy in the torture. In the end, the most unlikely thing happens and everything seems to go wrong.


Title- The Greatest Gift Of All

Author- DarkRemembrence

Beta- Animelovernumber1 (Reina) Love you much! SANKYUU!

Warnings- Yaoi. Slash. M/M. Torture. Rape.

Pairings- Dark/Krad. Satoshi/Daisuke.

Disclaimers- I do not own D.N.Angel.

Summary- One-shot. When Krad and Dark gained their own bodies, the world forgot of them but the two tamers and the Niwa clan. Krad broke free one night and captured Dark to kill after a long torture. One thing happened that Krad had never expected to ever happen and it changed things drastically, be it for better or for worst.

The Greatest Gift of All

"Dark!" Daisuke called for his other half.

The Shadows of Heart had torn Satoshi and Daisuke's other selves from them. A raging wind was blowing before Satoshi and Daisuke with Krad and Dark IN it! Finally, the wind dissipated and two solid forms fell down from mid-air. Both bodies slammed against the ground but there was no damage done to them.

The Shadows of Heart spoke," Many of things will come from this. Wings have been granted for all four of you. However, the biggest event of all will take time to come to past." It took the form of a silver winged angel-like creature with shimmering long gold hair and red eyes. "I will not tell you because, in the end, it will be the greatest gift to you. As for your request, Black wings," referring to both Dark and Krad, "have been granted by me. All will forget you as a thief and an unknown winged being but as humans with records of your birth, etc." In another whisk of wind, The Shadows of Heart, sealed itself within the angel/daemon shaped pendant of a necklace with shimmering beauty.

"Hn. I'll pay you back, Dark Mousy," Krad sneered, flying off, Satoshi ahead of him.

"Sato! Be in school tomorrow!" Daisuke called out, knowing he'd have to fix Satoshi's wounds from this night. "let's go home, Dark." Daisuke pulled him along, trailing home.

"I didn't know this would happen, Dai," Dark muttered.

"I know. Don't worry about it. What'll happen will happen and it'll come when it comes," Daisuke replied softly.

The next month or so was uninteresting. All it was girls swooning over Dark like before their memories were altered, and Daisuke and Satoshi becoming closer friends. Krad had chosen to go to school too but ignored everyone, especially the girls and some infatuated boys as well.

Both had gain the abilities of their last hosts so they didn't start off too badly but Krad's attitude to everyone and anyone became icier if they came near him.

One day, Dark had stayed late at school to just look at the view from the roof.

"Shouldn't you not be worrying your tamer?" Krad sneered, flying up from behind and ruining Dark's peace and quiet.

"It's not like you'd care anyway so I don't have to dignify you with an answer," Dark sneered back.

"Oh, well, I told you I'd pay you back," Krad smirked, covering Dark's face with a cloth soaked in chloroform to knock him out. He carried Dark while flying to his apartment, which he'd gotten three weeks ago. "Welcome," he said to the unconscious dark beauty in his arms.

He'd magicked the house so no unordinary sound but normal things came from it as well as no magical detection spells. Tying Dark to the bed, he begun to draw a knife across the slightly tanned skin and licked the blood away, loving the slightly bitter and copper taste. Slowly and softly, he'd hurt the fallen angel. A fallen angel was indeed what he looked like, tied to the bed and looking completely vulnerable. It was this exact feeling that brought the sadisticness out of Krad.

He took leave to his own bed and slept, dreaming of all forms of pain he could inflict upon the other.

The next day, Daisuke found himself and the entire Niwa famaily, plus With in complete panic. Dark was no where to be found.

"Okay. When'd you last see him?" Kosuke tried o stay calm.

"After school, he decided to stay on the roof and daydream and enjoy the view, so I let him be, thinking he'd come home by midnight," Daisuke replied in a panicked voice.

"Hmmm... Not good. He could've gone anywhere since then," Kosuke said gravely. "Go to school and tell them he's sick, Daisuke."

"But...-," Daisuke began.

"There's nothing you can do right now. Go. It'll look less suspicious. I'll see if Towa has any luck," Kosuke ordered.

For the Niwas, the days passed and there was no sign of Dark.

Krad, however, being when he was at home, took great pleasure in making Dark bleed but not leave scars. Sometimes, he'd molest the lithe body. He'd suck at the pulse and leave marks with his unkind kisses. He'd run his hands against the sides and torso and tease at the dark colored nubs. During all this, Dark'd struggle before ceasing and begain panting in unwanted pleasure of his own reaction.

"Beautiful..." Krad sighed softly, taking in the picture of Dark in a vulnerable state again but deeply flushed in the cheeks and a slight sheen of sweat.

"Damn you, Krad!" Dark tried to struggle out of his binds again.

"Having trouble, Dark-Chan?" Krad teased sadistically, noting the obvious struggling. "Magical cuffs. Won't break and can't open unless the one who put it on chooses to let the prisoner go. So, you're my prisoner, Dark." Climbing onto the bed and straddling Dark on the waist. "Lovely," he whispered, licking the neck, every now and then biting down gently to leave hickeys.

Dark didn't fight but he began breathing heavily as Krad continued his administrations. Krad had taken him before and made sure it was painful. He didn't prepare him but instead, he rammed inside the tight hole, ripping Dark in half. It shattered his pride and lively nature. Krad made sure to make him bleed and cry and scream in pain and hatred. However, something seemed to change. He no longer used knives on Dark, nor did he seem as vile than in the beginning as the times passed. It was as if Krad was changing somehow and he was changing with him. Now, though Krad didn't prepare him, he didn't hurt him as much and had let him adjust a bit to having Krad inside him.

Today, it seemed even more different. Krad had PREPARED Dark! he took it slow but still fucked Dark hard into the night. Though, no matter how many times he was taken, Dark reveled in the feeling of being filled and every time Krad hit his sweet spot, he'd scream and sound as if he wanted more than he was given. And another first was that Krad's cleaned them up but instead of leaving, Krad stayed and slept with Dark, holding Dark close to him, as if he was precious to the ice daemon. It made Dark feel wanted and needed somehow. It also kind of sounded ridiculous at the same time.

Each day came and passed and Krad seemed to soften his actions to the beauty each day.

Krad was confused. He didn't know what he was feeling and he didn't understand why he was feeling and more so when he didn't want to feel that way, to Dark no less!

I don't understand, Krad thought in his bedroom, clutching at his chest. My heart, if I have one, seems to tear when I think to hurt the thief. The thief... Dark... The one I love..., he had thought absently until his eyes grew wide and gasped quietly in shock. When'd I love him? He asked himself.

"Dark...?" Krad called into the shadowed room.

"When'd you get home?" Dark blinked from his state on the bed.

"Little while back. I need to ask you something," Krad said, deeply hoping for the answer that wouldn't break his heart.

"Ask then," Dark replied, w wondering what it could be.

"How do you feel about me?" He whispered just loud enough for Dark to hear.

Dark's eyes widened in shock. "I... I don't know," he voiced. "Your an arrogant jackass who's too sadistic and crazed for his own good." He watched Krad's face fall and pain evident in the golden orbs. "But somehow, during this stay here... That's still going on... I fell for you," Dark answered truthfully.

Krad snapped his head up to look at Dark. "Do you mean it?' Krad asked, facial features filled with complete disbelief.

"Completely," Dark smiled sincerely.

"I'm glad," Krad smiled back.

Dark's eyes widened a bit. "You look beautiful and more so when you smile," he said, making the blond blush. "And even more when you blush so adorably like that," he teased, eyes filled with mirth.

"Oh..." he said stupidly, then noticing the cuffs still on Dark. He took them off. "You're free to come and go."

"Thanks but I want to stay," Dark smiled, getting up to kiss Krad fully on the lips. "And...," he let himself trail off, throwing the blond down on the bed and straddling him, he continued, "I'm topping this time."

He stripped themselves of clothing. Taking the lubricant from the bedside table, he applied some to his fingers and began preparing Krad. After the second finger was added, he started scissoring the hole to loosen it and trying to find the hidden spot where he could make Krad scream in pleasure.

"Ahh...!" Krad bucked his hips upwards, trying to get the fingers to touch that spot again.

Dark had found it. He added a third finger and did the same. He began sucking Krad's hardened, thickened, and lengthened cock into his mouth and sucked it, tasting the precum that leaked from the head into his mouth, all the while lubing his own straining erection. About to cum, Dark took his fingers out of Krad and removed his mouth from the lovely-erected dick.

"Dark...!" Krad growled in frustration and warning, glaring at the phantom thief.

Dark smirked, giving Krad a heated and passionate kiss. Lifting Krad up a bit, he placed the tip at the opening and plunged in, making Krad cry out in completion of being taken by Dark. Slowly pulling out, Dark plunged back in, reveling in the feeling of the tight hot walls sliding over his length. Again and again, Dark pounded into Krad, hitting the sweet spot with dead accuracy, Dark finally came and released his seed into the tight channel before Krad flipped them over and took control.

"Payback," Krad smirked, pulling Dark out of himself, and entering Dark slowly to lessen the pain of not being prepared.

After a few thrusts, Dark was fine, so Krad took it up a couple notches and plunged in and pulled out repeatedly. Feeling it was almost time, Krad started pumping Dark's hard neglected prick in time with his powerful thrusts into Dark.

"Ah..." they screamed, both coming simultaneously.

"Shower. Yucky," Krad said incoherently, pulling an equally tired Dark with him to the bathroom.

Dark chuckled," you seem smart right now."

"Shut up. Shower," Krad mumbled, both getting hit with a spray of hot water, relaxing their aching bodies.

"Mmm...," Krad sighed happily.

"What do we tell them when we get back?" Dark asked. "Or at least when I return."

"I don't know... We can tell the Niwas and Satoshi the truth," Krad replied. "I'm sure they'll cool down after the explanation with the exception of that bird wanting to kill me as it is."

"Towa? Yeah... She'd so want that," Dark laughed softly. "And haven't the called the police yet? It's been almost two weeks!"

"No. They informed the school that you were sick with a fever and that it wouldn't go away but stayed that high," Krad explained. "They probably thought the old bird could find you but she couldn't because of my wards which would make the police hopeless of finding you."

"Wow. Smart after all," Dark grinned cheekily.

"Hush. I should return you," Krad smirked, drying off.

"Fine," Dark sighed, kissing Krad senseless before drying off as well.

Fifteen minutes later, Dark found himself crushed with hugs and kisses while Krad was nearly maimed if not for Dark holding the horde of killing intended group off. After a long explanation from both parts, the Niwas were less tense though Emiko was a bit wary and Towa in complete murder mode, while Satoshi was falling into a nervous wreck.

"Glad you found someone, because, I guess, thanks to Krad, Satoshi had come to comfort me and, well, we got together," Daisuke smiled, pulling his boyfriend into the red-head's lap, causing Satoshi to forget his nervousness and squeal and blush in embarrassment.

"Aww... How adorable?" Dark teased the blue-haired boy. "Didn't think you'd ever find someone. You're to quiet, creepy boy."

"Shut up," Satoshi scowled, glaring menacingly at the cackling thief.

"Love you, Dark," Krad said out of nowhere, pulling Dark closer.

He snuggled into the comfortable body that belonged to the blond. "Love you too," he replied, holding Krad closer to him. They snuggled some more under the covers at Krad's apartment in Krad's bed.

"Aishiteru, my tenshi," Dark said lovingly.

"Aishiteru, my phantom thief," Krad said just as lovingly. "MY Phantom Thief who stole my heart and taught me to love." He pulled Dark closer to his chest and gave Dark a dark hickey on his neck where everyone at school would see it the next day and know that Dark was taken by him.

Love..." Krad thought wistfully. It was something I thought impossible for me but I'm glad it happened. Krad just thought of past words. Now I know what you meant, Shadows of Heart. The greatest gift that we received was love. With that, he fell into slumber with an already asleep Dark in his arms.

As if to answer his thoughts, a gentle swirl of wind blew in through the open window and swirled around the two and disappeared out again, almost as if it was never there.

The End

Author Dark- Shall hath sequel(s)...


End file.
